


Gang Warfare

by LordPhantomhive



Category: Free!
Genre: Character Death, Gangs, M/M, Mafia AU, Major character death - Freeform, depictions of voilence, revenge story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordPhantomhive/pseuds/LordPhantomhive
Summary: Day Three of RinHaru week.Prompt: FreeI used the quote "This time i won't lose. It’s time for revenge" as inspiration for the fic.Rin Matsuoka is a mafia boss in charge of Samezuka, out for revenge against a rival gang, Iwatobi.





	Gang Warfare

Rin opened his eyes, he didn’t like when everyone in the mansion was so noisy. Mum and Dad were always throwing lavish parties, people in fancy suits and big cars. Rin always wanted to stay and join in, be like his dad, but his mum never let him.

“Rin you can’t, what your dad does is dangerous.” She warned.

“I like danger!” the fourteen year old replied.

“Go to bed Rin, you’ll understand why when you’re older.” His dad said as he walked passed with some of his work colleges. 

Rin stormed off. “Fine.” He said. “Goodnight.” 

But the party only got louder as the evening wore on and Rin just had to know what was happening. The teenager crept out of his room in his red shark pyjamas; he looked down and saw a bunch of adults standing around talking. Boring! Rin ran down the stairs and crawled behind the drunken adults into a side room. Rin saw his father playing a card game, on the table was gold. Rin stared, he’d only ever seen gold bars in cartoons.

His father looked up and saw his son. He stood up “Rin, what are-”

A moment later his father was on the floor a bullet wound in his chest, blood growing like a horrific flower. His father was dead, killed right in front of him.

. . . . . . .

Years later Rin sat in his office looking over his plans; it was going to be his biggest hit yet. The mafia boss heard a knock; he looked up from his plans and carefully put them away. “Come in.” he said.

Sousuke, Rin’s closest ally entered. “It’s time. Iwatobi are on the move.”

Rin nodded and stood up, he’d waited years to get his revenge on the scum that killed his father, and years of carefully planning were all about to fall into place. 

The magenta haired boy put on his suit jacket and walked into the entrance of his mansion. A group of men were waiting; they stood up as they heard Rin’s footsteps. “Time to go boys.” Rin said.

The cars traveled in silence to the warehouse where the supposed goods were being delivered, everyone knew exactly what to do. Samezuka may be the bigger gang, but Iwatobi were no push over and every precaution had been put in place for this mission.

Inside the warehouse, Nagisa threw down his gun in rage. “Motherfuckers! I knew it was too good to be true!”

The Samezuka gang ran in and circled the smaller gang, gun raised, ready to shoot.

Iwatobi paused and looked at each other. Haru stepped forward and raised his arms. “Hey fella’s, how’s it going?” he asked.

Rin walked in, a vicious smile on his lips. “So Nanase we meet again.” 

“I don’t recall ever meeting.” Haru, the Iwatobi boss replied.

Rin walked into the circle of guns . . . with ten armed men on the group they stood no chance if they shot first. “Oh Nanase I think we both know that’s not quite true, is it?”

. . . . . .

The fourteen year looked up from his father’s body, tears streaking his face. He saw the dark haired boy run and ran after him, he could be no older than he was. He grabbed the boy and tackled him to the ground pinning him down, rage filled Rin’s body.

“WHO ARE YOU? WHY DID YOU DO THIS?” Rin screamed at him.

The boy with piercing blue eyes looked at Rin. “This was my test. Iwatobi send their regards to your father Rin.” Haru said.

“How do you kno-” Rin went to say.

Suddenly Haru stabbed Rin’s leg and ran off into the right, he had panicked . . . he’d not expected the boss’s son to be there. He hoped he’d done the right thing. . .

Rin sat their crying, promising to find that boy again and kill him himself. Iwatobi would pay for what they’d done! 

. . . . . . . 

"I’ve spent years trying to find you, Haruka Nanase and this time i won't lose. It’s time for my revenge" Rin said.

“Then let’s settle this like men. You vs me Rin. No gangs just us.” Haru said.

Rin lifted an arm and the Samezuka gang put their weapons away. “Okay. No weapons.” 

Haru nodded and told his men to stand down. 

The two leaders circled each other.

“It’s a shame to kill someone so attractive.” Haru said as he punched Rin’s nose, breaking it on impact. 

Rin clutched it and stepped back. “It is a shame, but you’re the one who has to die, don’t worry I’ll avoid those pretty eyes of yours.”

“Give up already?” Haru mocked.

Rin launched himself at Haru, pushing him to the ground, the pair rolled over and suddenly both felt a blade against their throats.

“I thought you said no weapons?” Haru said.

“Like I’d trust a murderer.” Rin retorted.

“This time I won’t miss.” Haru said.

Rin had to think quickly, he bit down on Haru’s hand, twisting the other boy’s knife away from his throat then stabbed Haru’s chest, missing Haru’s heart.

“You missed.” Haru winced in pain. “Me on the other hand, I did not.” Rin looked down and saw the knife sticking in his heart. “You can die like your father before you.” Haru said.

Rin fell back to the concrete floor, bleeding out. “Kill them.” Rin coughed, blood coming from his mouth.

“FIRE.” Haru yelled.

Gunshots rebounded around the warehouse and then silence descended. Four bodies hit the floor. Rin looked around and saw two of his own men and half of the Iwatobi crew fall . . . In the same moment everyone else scattered.

“Cowards.” Rin screamed through tears. He was close to the end.

“Even your own gang has left you.” Haru mocked.

Rin saw that he had fallen next to him, a series of bullet holes across his torso.

“You won’t even let me die in peace, Haru. You really are the worst. At least I get to watch you die . . .” Rin said.

“I won’t give up that easily . . .” Haru eyes shut and he ceased breathing.

Rin looked to the ceiling and smiled, at least he’d gotten revenge. Would his father be proud of him? Rin hoped that he was. Rin started crying, somehow he was happy . . .  
Rin’s body spasmed and he let out a final breath. The dead body of Samezuka mafia boss hit the floor, his revenge complete.


End file.
